What Could Have Happened
by WolverinesDarlin
Summary: Carly finds and saves Wade before Vince can finish his work. Now she, Wade and Nick are in a race against the two crazy brothers to find Wade some help and get the hell outta dodge before it's too late. Carly/Wade Isn't as bad as it sounds. Give it a try
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own this movie or its characters. This is purely for entertainment purposes only._

_Just a thought I had while watching the scene where Vince was… erm… "preparing" Wade. Anyway… enjoy._

**HouseofWax**

"Wade?" Carly whispered. She had snuck into the house when she had seen the broken headlight. She had thought of beeping the horn to get him out faster but decided against it, feeling that that would draw unwanted attention to herself. She didn't trust this man anymore. She had snuck upstairs when she heard noise in the kitchen, not wanting to bump into the same man that could very well be more than pissed at her and her friends.

"Wade? We gotta go… c'mon. Where are you?" She whispered again. She looked around in the hallway and picked a room on her right, she went in and looked around. She didn't want to turn on the light so she walked around in the dark, waiting impatiently as her eyes adjusted to the darkness.

"Wade!" She whispered harshly, "Where the hell are you?"

She slipped a little in something wet and decided to turn on the light, she didn't want to slip or bump into something and creat noise. She felt along the wall until she found the switch then looked back to the ground and bit back her scream. A rather large pool of blood was on the ground, it smeared and made a trail to the middle of the floor. She followed and found a trap door in the floor.

"Oh my god." She opened the door and looked in. It was lit up dimly. She looked behind her and jumped inside. She followed the hallway slowly, looking behind her every 5 seconds on the second. She passed a panel with a bunch of switches and made note of it, so she could get out and not get too lost.

She walked forward, making sure she didn't make too much noise, trying desperately to keep her breathing quiet. Something was wrong, she could feel it. She looked behind her again, not seeing anyone, just an empty hallway. She came up to a more open area and froze when she saw a man with long hair standing in front of a table.

She gasped at the sight of him and covered her mouth and took two steps back and hid behind a wooden brace. The man didn't seem to hear her, Carly peeped around the pole and looked back into the room. There were clothes and shoes littering the floor, Carly gasped again when she realized Wade was wearing those same shoes and the shirt that was on the ground. The man walked around the table to the other side revealing a body that was on the table.

Wade was the body, he didn't have any clothes on, and he wasn't moving. She didn't see any restraints, why was Wade letting this man do whatever he was doing? _Oh god… is he dead? _Her breathing hitched in her throat. _No… no no no._

Wade suddenly seemed to struggle moans escaped his lips as he tried to move his arm, draping it over his own chest. But it was done lazily, like he didn't have much control. The man took Wades arm away and laid it back down to his side. _At least he's alive…._

Wade seemed to cry in frustration, what was wrong with him?

The man left leaving to a back room, away from the table… and Wade.

Carly saw this as a chance and all but sprinted up to the table, leaning over her love. Her brain barely registered the dog lying on the bed, the same one that had near scared the shit out of Wade earlier.

"Wade… Wade can you hear me?" Wade responded with several moans and tears. "Sshh, Wade. What's wrong with you? Can you move at all?"

Wade moved his head side to side lazily. "Wade what did he do to you?" Another moan, only his facial expressions working for him.

Carly furrowed her brows and looked at him, she ran her hand over his hair soothingly, letting her fingers to run through the strands. "I'm gonna get you out of here." She whispered. She looked him up and down and when she saw his shoulder winced, was that where the blood came from? She looked down his legs too but didn't see anything till she saw his foot. "Damn it." She muttered, _What did this bastard do to him?_

Carly wrapped her arms around his torso gently, getting him off this table and out of her the only thing in her mind.

He moaned in pain and she stopped, "I'm sorry. I didn't…" She stopped whispering, she heard a door close and looked behind her for a second before looking back at Wades terrified face.

"I'll come back for you. I promise. I'm not going to leave you." She stroked the side of his face and kissed him on the lips gently before she hid behind a curtain that was hanging on the wall. She was shocked that the dog wasn't barking or growling at her, which would have gotten her caught.

Wade followed her with his eyes, waiting until she was completely out of sight to stop looking after her. Half of him wanted her to run for her life, to get out of there. The other half begging her to save him. He loved her with all of his heart, and to see her now was like seeing an angel.

The man with the long hair walked in the room with a bowl, he placed it down on the small table next to Wades head and stirred it with some sort of tool.

Wade's breathing picked up and he seemed to move his head further away from the mans touch, trying to escape whatever he was trying to do to him.

The man held Wades chin to keep him in place, and with his other hand dipped the tool into the bowl, pulling out a sappy residue.

Carly watched from behind the curtain helplessly. She looked around the rest of the room for some sort of weapon she could grab easily, she looked back when Wade made a sort of whining noise. She wondered what the man had done so that Wade couldn't function properly.

The man started to put the residue onto Wades face, covering his eyesbrows and facial hair with the sticky mess. When the man pulled a cloth out and started to pull it over Wades face she understood, it was wax.

Carly stared in horror as the man pressed the cloth down onto Wades eyebrows firmly doing the same thing around his mouth.

Wade screamed and groaned when the man suddenly ripped the cloth away from Wades face, taking his eyebrows and facial hair with it. Wade continued to try and resist the man as he wiped Wade down with a wet cloth, getting rid of the stickness that was no doubt covering his face.

Her heart clenched as Wade tried, again, to move. He moved his arm again towards the evil man but again, his strength failed him, not allowing him to do more than move it over his chest and let it fall. The man didn't move Wades arm back this time though, instead bringing Wades broken and naked body up in his arms bridal style. Wade fell limply in his arms, his head falling back and bouncing side to side as the man carried him to the back room he had retreated to earlier.

Carly followed behind them watching again from an out of sight area as the freak carried her loving boyfriend away from her and into a morbid looking chair.

As the man got Wade "situated" Carly backed away into the other room with the dog, looking for something to use against the man who was creating a nightmare for the both of them. She found a wrench laying on a far counter, and grabbed it hurridly. She ran back to the other room and stopped at the doorway, assessing the sitation. The man was away from Wade now, Wade sitting in the chair with a harness around his head.

Carly scrunched her face up, throughly ready to tear the man limb from limb. Glad now that she had decided to go in and get Wade rather than honk a horn. From how he was already stripped and stitched up, she assumed he had been down here for a while.

Carly twirled the tool in her hand, the evil, freak, of a man started to turn a bunch of knobs. Carly saw this as her chance to take him out and walked quickly but quietly behind him. Thanking god silently for her ability to "Ghost" others so well.

She came up right behind the man and hit him on the side of the head. Once he had started to bend down she hit him again over the top of the head, blood covered the top of the wrench. She dropped her weapon next to the mans head and went over to where Wade sat in the chair.

She looked at the head harness and ran her fingers over the several joints and areas that looked like it should collapse or come apart at but didn't see how. Instead she moved to his wrists and other areas, gently pulling them away from where they were laid and put his hands in his lap.

Wade moaned again, moving ever so slightly, staring behind her. Carly spun around on her heel and looked behind her, a bloody mess staring at her.

She screamed and ducked out of the way as he swung the same wrench at her, she heard it collide with Wades knee, he groaned at the pain, whatever was wrong with him preventing him from screaming.

She screamed again as the man continued to follow her around the room, she looked around the room terrified at the amounts of wax and surgical tools.

She grabbed an old and un used pipe and held it out in front of herself defensivly. When he got close she swung, the pipe connecting with his hand, knocking the wrench away. She advanced and swung the pipe at his face, knocking him over on a nearby table. She hit him again on the back, he grunted in pain but she followed it up with another blow to the skull, causing more blood to pulse from the already bleeding mans skull.

She ran back to Wade and started to pull at the head harness. She felt around some more and felt a clasp at the back of his head and pulled at it. The harness popping free.

She pulled his feet away from where they were placed and pulled him off the chair. His weight took her by surpise since he, currently, was just dead weight. He fell in a heap on the ground, she fell with him and held his body close to her for a second, enjoying the feeling of his chest rising and falling against her own chest and his breath tickling her neck; his face buried in her neck, he was alive. "I'm getting you out of here." She said determined.

She started to sit up straighter, bringing his right arm around her neck, his left arm injured.

Once she had brought them up to a semi standing position she wrapped her left arm around his waist for support and proceeded to half drag half carry her terrified boyfriend away from this torture chamber.

**HouseofWax**

Wade wanted to palm himself over and over. He just couldn't get his body to work, no matter how hard he tried. Carly was practically carrying him to safety and all he was managing was moaning and being a dead weight. The drug was some major stuff, he remembered it started with an "O", he could hardly even think straight let alone move something.

They neared the end of the hallway and up to a trap door. She propped him up against the hallway wall as she climbed up the stairs and opened the door. She looked around the room for a second before she came back down for him. She threw his arm around her shoulders and wrapped her own arm around his waist and again carried him up the stairs and into a rather bright room.

Wade pinched his eyes shut at the sudden brightness. He felt himself get brought to a hard surface and he opened his laid him down on the ground gently, holding his head separate as she lowered his head to the floor gently. She stood up quickly and moved to a large chest. She grabbed a handle on one of the sides and then dragged it over to the top of the trap door.

She opened the chest and started filling it. It obviously had stuff in it already since it was filled after only a few stacks of books and a couple of small statues.

"Listen to me Wade." She said quietly, but not as quiestly as when they had been "downstairs".  
Look at me." She said gently. He looked her straight in the eye. She was kneeling over him but had also bent in close to his face, so that he could feel her breath. " I'm coming back for you. I'm going to go see that the house is clear alright?" He moaned his protest, she couldn't leave him. What if that man came back… "Wade, sshh. Listen to me. I won't let him take you again. If he's ever to take you from he he'd have to pry you away from my dead cold arms. Just.. don't make a sound. I'll be back before you know it." She kissed him gently on the forhead and then left the room.

Wade looked around the room, just waiting for something to grab him and drag him away again. He remembered what she said about having to pry him away from her dead arms… he didn't want it to come to that. He didn't want her to go through what he had… or almost did.

Wade closed his eyes, feeling it was better not to see it coming since he couldn't do anythign about it anyway. He about jumped out of his skin when something touched him though, he opened his eyes and sighed when he saw Carly.

"Sorry baby… I found some clothes…" She showed him the clothes. "The house is clear."

Wade watched and felt as Carly slipped her hand under his neck and back and pulled him into a sitting postion, she made sure he was secure, his head resting on her shoulder as she dressed him. Starting with a black button up shirt, one arm after the other and then buttoning it up. She lowered him back down to the floor gently and started to pull on some pants, jeans. They actually fit.

He wondered, in horror, if these were the clothes of the bastard who had kidnapped him. Though he'd rather be clothed than naked.

Carly finished by putting a single boot on his left foot, not putting one on his right. He remembered his cut tendon and thanked her in his mind. He winced when she did put a sock over his foot though, it brushed his wound for only a moment though.

Once carly finished she looked at him again and brought him back to a sitting postion, he felt like a rag doll, unable to move or do anything. His head lolled back for a second before she brought it back up to a proper position.

She brought his head to her shoulder and let him rest there for a moment. She whispered that she loved him and that she was sorry. She had no reason to be sorry, she had just saved his life. He knew she was saying it more as sympathy than because she felt responsible… but still.

Carly rose her hand from his chest to the side of his face, rubbing her thumb up and down his cheek lovingly. Wade sighed in relief, happy to be in the arms of the one he loved… safe.

"You're gonna be alright now…" She whispered in his ear, his head still resting on her shoulder.

Slowly, but gently, she rose to stand, bringing the limp man up with her. They resumed their stance, with his good arm around her shoulders and her other arm around his waist. Slowly and carefully they made their way out.

As they were nearing the door to the hallway the room resounded with a large bang, Carly looked behind her, Wade couldn't his head was hanging, his chin touching his chest rather than even able to look forward.

She gasped and picked up her pace, as more banging continued. Wade desperately told his legs to work and help Carly for once instead of her doing all of the work.

She made her way down the stairs when suddenly there was a loud crash from upstairs.

**HouseofWax**

Carly tore the door open and dragged Wade through with her. She saw the truck and sighed, but the froze. If the house was empty earlier… but the truck was still there, implying that the gas station guy never left…

Carly shook off the bad feeling and open the passenger door and got Wade in and put the buckle on. She ran to the other side and got in the drivers and right as she turned on the ignition the man she had beat to the ground burst through the first door, blood still caked on his face, hair and all down his neck and shirt.

Wade groaned, his head finally straight up, able to see out the windshield as well. Carly squealed and put the truck in reverse and slammed on the accelerator. The truck went in full reverse down the driveway. They got onto the road and she put it in gear and started to go forward.

Carly looked around and slammed on the brakes when the whole town started to light up. "What in gods name..."

She looked around as sounds and lights came on, making the town look alive rather than abandoned. She looked at Wade and then back to the outside world.

"The church!" She shouted and got out of the truck. She went around to the other side and got Wade out, they got into the church and she realized that the church was just how it was before, with the pastors look all the way to the people still sitting exactly where they were before.

"Oh god…" She kept walking forward bringing Wade with her, she accidently bumped a womans hand which immediately fell of and crashed onto the ground, revealing a real person underneath the wax.

"Oh my god!" Carly screamed.

She stared at the arm on the floor, this was what they were gonna do to Wade, embalm him in wax. She looked at the recorder on the floor, repeating whispers and a coughing noise repeatedly. She looked around at the blank stares of those who once were just as terrified as herself and Wade. She looked at Wade, sharing the terrified look, him reflecting her face and look of terror.

She heard shuffling on the front stairs, she jumped and dragged her boyfriend to a closet and set him down. "I'll be back." She kissed him on the lips and left him sitting in an upright position on the closet floor before she left and closed the door behind her.

Carly ran and hid under the pastors robe and curled up into a ball, doing her best to regulate her breathing, trying to be silent. She heard somebody walk next to her but then back down. She started to relax a little when suddenly somebody grabbed at her, she ran from under the robe and out the front door, hoping he follows her, leaving Wade alone.

**HouseofWax**

_Okay, I have another chapter kinda planned. But I dunno if anyone is even gonna read this. So I'm not gonna go any further until I'm told by at least three ppl. _

_Hope you like it, use your imaginations as to what happens after this. _

_Please review._

_Thank you._


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I don't own House of Wax or anybody in it._

_Enjoy!_

X.x.X.x

Carly screamed, kicking and punching as the man pulled her out of the church. He was not the same man as the one who had taken Wade but was the man from the gas station.

"LET ME GO! LET GO!" She screamed. She managed a good blow to his jaw and he released her. She bolted away from him and ran further into the streets but tripped and landed inside a small garden, within moments the abusive man was on top of her and grabbing at her once more.

All Carly could do was slap at the man's chest and shoulders, futile attempts compared to his powerful blows and strong grip. He pulled her to her feet and dragged her back into the gas station across the street.

She stumbled around next to him as he turned on his radio, blaring scream-o music. She wanted to cover her ears to shelter her from the loud noise but couldn't. The music seemed to shake the entire station with its base, it added a horrifying twist to her impending doom, she felt that her life was now over and it terrified her.

He slammed her into a chair that reminded her of one that was normally in a dentist office and she screamed, flailing her arms and legs to try and prevent him from tying her down.

"No! Let me go! WADE!" She screamed, she knew deep down that he wasn't able to come to her rescue but she screamed none the less. "SOMEBODY HELP ME!" She screamed.

To her dismay he managed to tie her wrists down with the leather straps, reinforcing them with duck tape.

When he moved down to her legs to tie them down as well she kicked out, catching him in the jaw. He stumbled backwards and she gasped when blood filled his mouth, he had bitten his tongue.

"Bitch!" He exclaimed and advanced on her once again. This time managing to hold her legs down, he wrapped her ankles in duck tape, making kicking a lame attempt to do anything.

"SOMEBODY HELP ME!" Just as she had screamed those three useless words they became less useless. Her brother… her wonderful, amazing, brother and Dalton came into view on the grate above.

"Hello?" Dalton called, "Anybody here? Carly…? Wade…?"

Carly got ready to cry out again but was met with a sweaty, dirty, palm over her mouth. Making her cry for help just muffled screams. She watched helplessly as Nick seemed to lose interest in the station and start to walk away, with him her hope of escaping.

Carly felt the man behind her leave for a small second and when he came back he had something in hand. She looked up and followed him with her eyes, trying to get an idea what he was going to do.

A small glue tube was in his hand and she freaked when he grabbed her from under her chin and held her still. "No… what are you doing?"

"Sshh… it's okay… it's okay." He 'soothed' his voice and breath on her ace gave her chills all up her body.

He slowly placed the glue over her lips when she drew them into a tight line. He brought his lips up to her face, dreadfully, close and blew over them sensually. He pulled back and walked away towards the door.

Carly looked away from him and let out a strangled cry, the sound of the door shutting made her jump and looked back at the door.

He was gone.

Carly looked around and started to breath heavily, trying to find a way to get out of this mess. Her wrists hurt and she wanted to open her mouth but it was futile to try.

Slowly she began to twist her arm around to try and escape her restraints.

X.x.X.x

Wade stared down at his left foot and squinted his eyes at it. _Move_! He urged himself. _Just fucking move already!_

He was starting to lose his mind.

Carly hadn't come back yet… something happened to her and he needed to get his immobile ass in gear if she was going to be saved. He'd be damned if what that man did to him did it to Carly.

He let out a strangled cry when nothing happened.

He was able to move his head now but that wasn't enough to save Carly. He leaned his head back against the wall and let out a frustrated sigh. He looked back at his legs and glared at his own limps. "MOVE!" He shouted and gasped when he realized he could move his tongue and speak properly.

Progress.

He grinned a little before focusing on his body once more. "C'mon Wade… Carly needs you. Move your sorry ass and save her." He told himself quietly, determined and growing angry.

He huffed when he still couldn't move his own foot but just as he was about to quit his left foot twitched. His eyes widened and he tried again, moving his foot back and forth. "That's it." He whispered.

Within just a few more minutes of working he was able to move all of his limps, slowly he pushed himself up the wall; he leaned on it heavily to keep himself upright, his legs felt like jell-o… as if he'd been on a boat for weeks and was just now stepping onto land once more.

He took a step forward but without the wall his legs buckled under him and he crumbled to the closet floor. "Fuck." He cursed under his breath.

It wasn't helping that his right foot his burning like hell fire and that his left knee was heavily bruised… or worse shattered.

He sat down on his ass and pulled himself back to the wall using his arms, doing a half ass looking 'crab walk'. Once he was sitting against the wall again he repeated the process; pushing himself up the wall and waiting till he felt strong enough to try again.

This time he was able to hold himself up, once he got to the door he held himself up a little with the door handle as he opened it.

As the door swung open with a small squeak he cringed and froze, he could have sworn that anybody in the entire town would have heard that.

But when nothing came of his loud entry back into the world he sighed and relaxed a little. He kept his right hand on the door frame and the other on the door handle, his left shoulder was hurting like crazy but he fought past it and took his first few steps out of the closet, relying heavily on the half wall that surrounding the church stage.

With each limping step he took he would move one hand in front of the other on the railing, looking much like one would if they were climbing a rope.

He made his way slowly down the stairs and into the main aisle, trying to ignore the frozen faces of once living people. He felt chills run down his spine and shivered, _is that what was supposed to happen to me?_

As he walked down the aisle he leaned against the pews as he walked until he got to the door.

He pushed the massive thing open and looked outside, across the street he saw Nick and Dalton… just as he was stepping outside Dalton took off, leaving Nick to walk around the gas station alone.

He stumbled down the stairs and limped as fast as his broken and recently drugged body would allow him. "Nick!" He called out desperately.

Nick turned around and faced him, "Wade? What the hell? Where's Carly?" He shouted across the street.

"I dunno… they took her!" He shouted back, he continued to go as fast as he could and sighed in relief when Nick left his place at the gas station to come see what the problem was. "What the hell happened to you?" He asked as they met halfway.

Nick put a hand on his shoulder and he cried out. "Fuck what the hell?" Nick asked in surprise at his pain.

"This is a fucking freak show. The two guys are freaks. Everything and everyone is wax." He said throught gritted teeth, waiting for the pain to subside. "And they got Carly."

Nick cursed, just then a man exited the gas station. "Holy fuck… he's the one who started this whole mess." Wade said under his breath, Nick turned around to face the man.

"Hey you guys need some help?" The man called out.

X.x.X.x

Nick turned around to look at Wade again; gave him a look and shrugged. "Yeah we're looking for my sister. You seen her around?" He shouted across the street.

"I dunno… what's she look like?" The man asked, running a hand down the side of his face as he walked over; Nick couldn't ignore the blood that stained his teeth and the bruise on his cheek.

"Red head, short and small." He described vaguely as the man stopped in front of him.

"Yeah no. Haven't seen her since I took the two of them up to the house." He said, indicating to Wade behind him. Nick looked over his shoulder to see Wade look like he was about to pass out.

He knew he couldn't trust this man, but he figured is he 'pretended' to trust he wouldn't hurt them until they were truly vulnerable. "Wade's a little beat up. There a hospital or doctor we can go see?" he asked looking back at him.

"Not that's open right now, but I have some medical supplies up at the house… I could take a look at him for ya." He offered.

Nick clenched his teeth together but offered a small smile, "That would be great."

The man nodded and offered his hand, "Name's Bo…"

Nick took it and shook it hard, "Nick."

"This way Nick." He said as he started to turn back for the station, a truck in the driveway.

Nick turned to face Wade and frowned at how pale he was looking. "Dude." He said as he walked up to him and put his right arm over his shoulders, "What did they do to you."

Slowly they started to follow Bo when Wade spoke up. "What are we doing? This guy took Carly. And totally got me fucked…"

"Did he do this to you?"

"No… another guy… he was up at the house." He muttered and cursed when he tripped on his own feet.

Nick held him up and waited until Wade had regained some control before he continued, "Well maybe he took Carly up there, we'll find her and Dalton and get the hell out of here."

"I hope he didn't take Carly up there." Wade said and was about to continue when Carly's voice resonated from somewhere below them.

"NICK! WADE! I'm down here! Help me!" Carly screamed.

Bo spun around to face them, his eyes wide.

"FUCK!" Wade and Nick both screamed.

Nick released Wade and got in defensive stance as Bo pulled out a knife and started to charge.

Wade made a break for the door, looking for a door that would lead him to Carly.

Nick made dodges and shots at the already beat up crazy and when he got a chance he ran into the station as well. Bo tried to push the door open but Nick locked it and when he made a break for the garage door Nick retaliated and jumped on the opening door and locked it with a screw driver.

Bo growled and glared at him from the other side of the glass door before getting into his truck and leaving.

"Wade?" He called.

"Over here!" He replied.

Nick ran around the station until he found Wade standing in front of a old wooden door; he was leaning against the door jam with his shoulder, his head leaning on the wooden door frame. "It's locked." He said pathetically, he looked terrible.

Nick nodded, "Stand back." Wade stumbled away from the door and stood beside Nick as he charged it and kicked it open.

"Wade? Nick!" She called again.

Nick waited until Wade went down first before following close behind, ready to catch Wade if he lost his balance.

X.x.X.x

Wade opened the door at the bottom of the stairs and cursed when he saw Carly. "Aw shit Carly." He mumbled as he limped up to her.

She was tied to a chair, one of her hands were loose, still strapped to the bar but she could move it around. Her lips were stained red with blood. "Wade" She whispered his name.

The way she said it made him feel on top of the world, she said it as if his name was a gift.

"Carly… did he do this to you?" He asked, thinking of Bo made him sick.

She nodded. "Yeah… where is he?"

When nobody answered for a moment she repeated it, "Where is he!"

"Gone." Nick said as he looked out the door and back upstairs, making sure nobdy was coming.

Wade started to pull off the tape and restraints around her wrists but his fingers fumbled with the buckles, his hands shaking too much.

Nick noticed he was having a difficult time with them and pulled him away gently. "Sit." He ordered the dying man. Wade protested at first but gave in quickly and sat down in a chair in the corner.

Nick made quick work of her restraints. "What did they do to Wade?" He asked her as she rubbed her wrists once they were free.

As soon as Nick had freed her legs she jumped out of the chair and fell to her knees next to Wade. "Wade? Baby…? Are you alright?" She asked, taking his left hand in both of hers gently.

Wade looked to her wearily and nodded. "Just a little drained is all." He offered a small smile that looked more like a grimance which made her wince as she rubbed small circles on the top of his hand with her thumb.

She nodded somberly, her face the image of sympathy. "Well they stabbed him… they also drugged him and were going to turn him to wax… like the rest of the town." She summed up the past hour for her brother, answering his question.

"Fuck." Nick cursed. For the first time he noticed that Wade no longer had his facial hair, no eyebrows… nothing. "We gotta get him out of here… he's not looking so good."

Carly nodded as she stroked the side of his face gently. "He's lost a lot of blood." Wade closed his eyes and leaned his head into her palm, enjoying the feeling of having Carly close to him again.

Nick shook his head and stepped in front of Wade and snapped his fingers in his face. "You can't go to sleep Wade." He told him.

Wade snapped his eyes open and nodded. "Yeah."

Carly sighed and stood up, placing a gentle kiss on his lips, "Let's get out of here."

"We need to find Dalton." Nick said as they all stood and started to make their way up the stairs. Wade leaning on Carly for support, glad that she wasn't doing all the work anymore.

They had made it past the parking lot and were about to step back into the street when Wade shook his head and stopped. "I can't keep going… I can't."

"Wade?" Carly asked as she looked over to him, "Wade no!" She shouted as Wade started to sink to the curb, "Wade you can't quit…"

"I'm just going to slow you down anyway…" he mumbled. Carly sank down in front of him, so that they were level; she stared right into his eyes and he felt as if she were peering into his soul.

"Carly don't make me do this. Please don't… just look at me-"

"I am." She said. "And I see a strong man that, if any other person were put in this position, could have quit long ago from the injuries and drugs but didn't. Don't quit now Wade… I need you." She said, bringing a hand up to the side of his face. "We're gonna find a doctor's office… and we're going to get you some... VERY powerful painkillers." She told him, smiling a little.

She was so beautiful and so incredible… she's been dragging his sorry ass around from the very beginning… even though he was an asshole she still loved him enough to come for him, to keep him going; and here he was, quitting.

She had been chased down and tied up, had her lips glued shut and gone through terrifying horrors… and all along she had wanted to leave in the first place. They were in this mess because of him.

He sighed and brought his own hand to her chin and rubbed his finger up and down her jaw line. "Alright. I'm coming."

She grinned and leaned in close to him and kissed the corner of his mouth before she wrapped her arms around his neck gently, the side of her face next to his. "We'll find you some painkillers, get Dalton and get the HELL out of here." She said as she pulled back and kissed him again and stood.

Nick walked up behind her and offered a hand to the pale looking man. Wade looked up at the two of them and took the offered hands and they pulled him to his feet.

X.x.X.x

_Oh mah gawd… second chapter. _

_I'm sorry it took so long, I lost inspiration to write this… and then I got caught up with school and work… it was chaos… but here it is! I hope it was alright for you all._

_Please review. _

_I will be updating soon._

_Thanks._


	3. Chapter 3

_Enjoy!_

X.x.X.x

Nick busted in the door to the police office down the road from the church and gas station and looked around; the lights were on revealing the frozen faces of wax figures.

There were two officers standing in a corner, 'talking' to one another while one held a cup of coffee the other was using his hands to describe his story. There was also a single officer standing behind the reception desk directing a civilian down a hall to the left of them.

Carly gasped and looked away, tightening her grip around Wade who returned the gesture by squeezing her shoulder with his good hand.

Nick was taking lead since he had both hands free, while Carly was helped Wade walk. They had assumed their usual positions, with Wade's right arm around her shoulders, and her left arm wrapped around his waist.

Wade was growing more and weaker with fatigue from both blood loss and the pain he had to fight through.

"This way" Nick muttered as he turned into a hall to their left, the hall the officer was pointing to.

Carly and Wade were about to take a step when his legs buckled under him. "Wade!" She cried as the two of them fell to the floor.

Nick whipped around and ran back to them, to find Carly kneeling on the floor holding Wade's shaking body in her arms. "What happened?" He asked as he crouched next to them.

"I dunno!" She said panicked; brushing his hair back.

Wade looked at Nick desperately, Nick felt chills run up his arms and neck as he looked into his eyes. He looked so weak and empty, it was scary to see anybody like this but to see his friend like this was more so. "We gotta do something." He whispered.

Carly looked over to Nick her eyes glistened with tears. "But what?"

Nick looked up at Carly then over his shoulder into the hallway behind them. "We find the infirmary and get him some epinephrine maybe some antibiotics." He said as he looked back down at Wade's pale face, it wasn't helping that he didn't have any eyebrows, which just added to the morbid-ness of his situation.

Carly nodded and then looked at Wade again, "C'mon… let's get you up." She said quietly.

"I can't… it's too hard." He replied; his voice was raspy and tired, it didn't even sound like Wade any more.

Nick shook his head, "No bullshit, Wade! Man up and get past this. You're not out of this yet!" He said, trying to get a rise out of the man to get his blood pumping a little. "You're being a pussy."

He seemed to get a rise out of the wrong person. "Nick you dick!" Carly shouted. "You have NO idea what he's gone through…!" Her face was filled with rage and she looked about to clock him in the nose. "I can't belie-"

"Carly!" Nick shouted to get her to stop. "I didn't mean it." He said as calmly as he could.

Carly's eyes held fire in them but the sound of Wade chuckling made her stop and looked back down at her boyfriend.

"He's right." He nodded; Carly stopped stroking his hair back and looked at him confused. "I see what you are trying to do Nick…" He said, making eye contact with him. "Let's pretend it worked." He said as he closed his eyes and swallowed hard.

Carly looked up to Nick who smirked, Carly sighed and rolled her eyes before helping Wade sit up; Nick stood and put his hand on Wade's back to offer some support and once they were walking again he led the way down the hall, looking for the infirmary.

Wade tripped a couple of times but Carly held him up and waited until he was ready to continue before she moved on.

By the time they had found the infirmary Wade was near passing out. "I need to stop…" He breathed.

Carly guided him over to the examination table and he laid down on the hard table, his breathing became deep and labored, he was struggling.

Carly and Nick both broke off; Carly walked to the door and closed it before going back to Wade's side, Nick walked over to the window and stood in front of it, looking out to make sure that they were clear before he closed the blinds and turned back around.

Carly was standing over Wade, leaning on the table he was lying on; her left elbow was resting by his neck, her arm wrapped around his head and pulling at his hair gently while her right hand cupped the side of his face.

Nick stopped watching them and pounced on the cabinets, ripping them and any drawers open desperately trying to find anything to help before his injuries won over his own will to live.

X.x.X.x

Carly listened as Nick tore the infirmary apart behind her as she comforted her love, "You're gonna be okay Wade… I promise."

Wade looked up at her, his eyes glassed over and unfocused. "Don't lie, Carly… it's not becoming." He smiled at her the best he could, trying his hardest to be strong for her.

She forced out a small laugh, "I'm not lying." She moved her hand away from his face and down to his left arm that was laying on his chest and rubbed her hand up and down his forearm.

"You just lied again…" He swallowed hard, she winced at seeing the pain it caused his to just do something as simple as that. "You're a terrible liar." He mumbled.

Carly panicked when he closed his eyes and slapped his cheek a couple times, "Stay with me Wade… don't you go to sleep!" His eyes flew open.

Nick stopped and looked over his shoulder to see what was happening before returning to his raiding.

"Carly…" Wade stopped when he saw her. She looked awful, her torn bloody lips were truly the only color in her face, her lips and chin were quivering, and he could swear she had tears in her eyes. "Hey…" he said quietly and raised his hand to her face, ignoring the pain that shot through his shoulder to reach her.

"It's going to be okay." He comforted, she removed her arm from around his head to hold his hand to her cheek with her own.

"Now who's lying? You or me…" She retorted, leaning her face into his touch.

There was his girl.

He grinned, a sincere grin. "I love you." He said as he rubbed his thumb up and down her cheek.

She pulled his hand away and kissed his palm. "I love you too." She whispered.

The corners of his mouth lifted a moment before he furrowed his brows and blinked a couple times and frowned, his eyes focusing somewhere on the ceiling.

"Wade what is it?" She asked concerned; she laid his hand back down on the table and cupped the sides of his face and made him look at her. "Wade… SHIT!" She studied his face and shook her head in denial. "Nick! He's scaring the shit outta me!" She cried.

X.x.X.x

Nick looked over his shoulder to look at her again and felt his heart sink at the face she sent him. She had tears pouring down her cheeks and she looked terrified and heartbroken at the same time… he hated to see her like this. "Fuck…" He turned back around and ripped the last drawer open and found nothing. "GOD DAMNIT!" He shouted and kicked the counter.

Carly jumped and spun to face him. "What?"

He put both of his fists on the counter top, "There's nothing here." He said in a low gruff voice.

"What?" She asked, she almost sounded whiney, as if somebody just told her that her dog was just hit by a semi.

"I said there's nothing FUCKING here!" He shouted as he turned to face her.

All at once Nick felt like a total dick. He watched as his sister lost all hope and broke down.

X.x.X.x

Carly felt her heart sink to the very bottom of her stomach, she felt it shatter there and then felt as the shards cut her insides from the inside out. She closed her eyes and let out a sob… the love of her life was going to die here.

She covered her mouth with her hand and let out short quick breaths, trying desperately to control her feelings.

"Oh shit… Carly…" He took a couple steps forward, "Carly I'm sorry."

She wrapped her other arm around her stomach and turned away from him to look at Wade's body; he was still shaking profusely, he looked as if he was going to go into a seizure. "I can't lose him." She choked out.

Nick grabbed her hand and pulled her into a gentle hug. "We won't… we're going to get him help. He's gonna make it." He assured her and pulled her away, holding her by her shoulders. "Bo said…"

"Who the fuck is Bo?" She asked, her eyes flashing from sadness to anger.

"The guy who tied you up." He explained quickly, his voice holding a tone of 'it's not important' as if he was to wave the question off. "He said he had medical supplies up at the house…"

"He's full of shit Nick!"

"There's gotta be SOMETHING up there Car… we have to at least try!" He argued.

Carly rose her eye brow, pursed her lips and rolled her eyes all at once.

Nick relaxed his face and smirked, "Trust me."

Carly huffed but nodded, "Alright the house is-"

Suddenly the door handle started to shake and when the door did not open there was a loud bang on the door.

Carly nearly jumped out of her skin and spun around behind Nick, one hand gripping his shoulder the other his right arm as she peeked around him to watch the door.

Nick put a hand behind him to tell her to stay put as he took a few steps forward. As he was reaching for the handle a large knife was thrust through the door; he dodge backwards just as the knife would have hit his neck.

Carly screamed and put her hands up to her mouth as she jumped backwards.

"HOLY FUCK!" Nick shouted as he jumped backwards as well, he spun around and ran for the window, nearly tearing the blinds off the window and throwing the window open. "C'mon!"

Carly watched as the knife was thrust through the door repeatedly, she felt herself jump and step back with each thrust, it wasn't until Wade moved his head to watch what was happening that she moved to help him.

"Wade!" She called his name as she moved to his side again. He watched the door for another moment before he looked back at her.

"Go" he told her simply, his clammy grey skin scaring the living shit out of her and telling her he can't possibly keep going but she wouldn't leave him; not for anything.

"No! I'm not leaving you!" She screamed and pulled at the black button up shirt, "Get up Wade!"

"Carly! C'mon!" Nick yelled.

"NOT WITHOUT WADE!" She screamed, her voice carrying a all new sense of terror.

She pulled at him to get him up, barely raising him from the table, "GET UP!  
She screamed, her eyes fixated on the torn up door. "I can't…" He muttered pathetically, his head lolling back and laying on the table, his eyes closed.

"CARLY! GOD DAMNIT!" Nick shouted and ran to her side, pulling her away and ripping Wade half away from the table.

"WADE YOU GOD DAMN PUSSY GET OFF THIS FUCKING TABLE AND MOVE YOUR SORRY ASS BEFORE YOU GET US ALL KILLED!" He screamed at the young man, his face inches from the others.

Carly watched, half wanting to smack Nick for treating Wade like that while half hoping it works, he could hardly even hold his head up let alone run…

Her gaze focused on the door as an arm punched through she screamed and grabbed Wade as well, "WADE!" She screamed next to his ear.

Wade's face snapped to face hers, his eyes wide.

A head appeared in the doorway and his hand reached for the door handle. "SHIT!" All three of them screamed, Wade's was quieter but it was something.

The two siblings practically ripped him off the table and to the window, both his arms were wrapped around their shoulders as the rushed over to it.

Carly crawled out the window, once she was out she looked behind the two of them to see the long haired man pulling at the handle. "OH MY GOD HURRY!" She screamed.

Nick looked over to the door briefly before shoving Wade out the window, just as he was about to do the same Carly noticed that the man was in the room, knife at the ready. "NICK BEHIND YOU!" She screamed and pointed.

Nick whipped around and dodged the knife just as it was about to be thrust through his chest. Carly and Wade both screamed and watched helplessly from outside the window.

Suddenly all the lights in the town went dark, and all Carly could go off of was noise from inside the room.

"Shit…" Wade muttered.

The sound of grunts, curses, and crashes and sounds of flesh hitting flesh made Carly antsy as all hell.

Then just as suddenly as it began it stopped. There was complete silence.

"Nick…?" She whispered, gripping onto Wade's arm like it was a lifeline, "Are you alright?" She asked a little longer.

A figure popped up in front of the window and she and Wade stepped back, "Nick? That you man?" Wade asked; his arms around Carly protectively, his heart was beating a mile a minute and he could feel the same of her heart.

The figure threw his hands out and rested them on the window sill and then Nick's face appeared in the window. "Yeah it's me." He smirked, blood dripped from his forehead and down the bridge of his nose to the tip.

He jumped out and landed right in front of Wade and Carly. "Oh Nick…" She said gently and stepped away from Wade to examine her brother, "Are you okay?"

"Never felt better. I beat that piece of shit to a pulp." He nodded his head in the direction of a line of stores, "Let's go."

She nodded and moved towards Wade, giving him a gentle hug. "Are YOU okay?"

"I still got some fight in me yet." He said gruffly, though through gritted teeth as he started to walk forward.

Carly moved to his side and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, "I've got you."

Wade looked down at her and smiled, "I know."

The three of them made their way to a hunting store slowly, but as Nick picked up a rock Carly stopped him, "Nick they'll hear that!" She whispered harshly.

"Well it's either make some noise and have something to defend ourselves with… or go around like a bunch of pussy's with NO weapon." Nick shot back, throwing the rock up and down in his hand.

Carly made 'the face' once again, consisting of the usual raised eyebrow, pursed lips and the rolling of her eyes.

Nick smirked and chucked the rock at the window, shattering it. He jumped up into the display case and scoffed at the wax mannequin. He'd never be able to see wax again without losing his mind.

He jumped back down and weighed the crossbow in his hands, getting a feel for it. "That's more like it."

"Now can we get out of here before they find us in the middle of the road?" Carly asked impatiently.

Nick sent Wade a look and he smiled.

"Alright you got a plan?" Nick asked his sister as they began to walk down the street.

"Well like you said there might be some stuff at the house for Wade… and there's a truck… or there should be…" She said, shifting a little under Wade's weight.

Wade adjusted his arm placement and shifted a little more of his weight off of his ever caring girlfriend.

Nick nodded, "Simple enough."

"Since when are you one for simple?" Carly shot.

Nick sent her a look but didn't say anything; they turned left at a major intersection but froze when they saw a figure walking across the street a block down.

"Shit." Nick said under his breath and guided the other two into a theater on their left.

The three of them ran inside as fast as they could and then turned into a movie room to hide, Carly gasped when she heard the door bust in; Bo had found them.

The three of them scattered amongst the figures watching the black and white movie, most likely the same one for the past 20 to 30 years.

Nick ran to the back of the theater and hid behind a curtain while Carly ushered Wade to the middle row and the middle seat and she bolted to the very front of the theater and sat on the far left; away from the aisle.

Bo came busting through the back doors and scanned the area. Carly tried desperately not to breathe… to hold her breath and just wait for him to pass. The last thing she wanted was to give anyone away.

A shotgun blast resounded in the small theater and she jumped up and screamed, believing he had shot and killed one of the two boys she loved the most.

Bo looked up at her and she stared right back. She was just caught, he had blown off some previous souls head but it was not Wade OR Nick.

At this point, time, seemed to move in slow motion.

Her whole body seemed to tense up and then sag as she accepted she had just fucked up.

Bo raised the shotgun and pointed it at her, Carly closed her eyes and waited for something to happen; whether it be her end or somebody saving her sorry ass she wasn't sure… but she would wait.

She heard the gun cock but just as she figured the trigger should be pulled she heard a glorious sound, "NO!"

Carly's eyes flew open and she looked to Wade who had stood up screaming for Bo to stop. Bo turned and faced what would have been his first victim for the day and smiled so evilly Carly swore he had to be the son of the devil.

Bo trained his gun on Wade and got ready to pull the trigger.

"NO!" Carly screamed as loud as she could and started to run at the crazy man.

Bo turned back to her and the sound of a gunshot froze her in her steps. She stared forward, staring at Bo as he stared at her in the same way.

She could vaguely hear the sounds of both Wade and Nick screaming her name. She looked to her right a little to see Wade running through the seats to get to her.

She smiled, maybe he would be okay… she felt numb as she fell to the floor her entire world went black.

X.x.X.x

_Bum bum bum buuuum! Betcha didn't see THAT one coming didja? _

_Guess what THIS is called? A 'cliffhanger'…_

_what happens next? …. tune in… next Wednesday and find out._

_Please review…!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Okay, uhm, I basically gave up on this story in March heh. But due to the sudden popularity I figured I would give you guys a break._

_However I may be a little out of practice in writing a horror story like this… so be patient._

_I hope it's to your liking and not too far off of the previous chapters._

_Glad you all enjoyed it so much, and I appreciate your reviews SO much:_

_Doyleshuny_

_MusicIsLove0717_

_MissAmazing101_

_And BetahimeTsukiko_

_You guys rock._

_Enjoy!_

X.x.X.x

Wade ran past Bo, not minding the least bit that the man was still standing and collapsed by Carly and pulled her limp body into his lap. "Carly?" He called her name and stroked her red hair away from her face.

The sound of the crossbow going off caused him to jump and look behind him, just in time to see Bo crumple to the floor.

Looking up Wade saw Nick standing 'bad ass' like at the top of the stairs and smiled weakly. "Nice shot."

Nick nodded and quickly walked up to the body of Bo as Wade turned back to Carly, "Carly… honey… wake up…" Wade didn't see any blood, _did he miss? _Wade brushed her hair back and went over her head carefully for any bumps and then down to her abdomen and other areas for gunshot wounds, nothing.

The worried young man heard rustling behind him so he looked over his shoulder again; Nick had grabbed Bo's shotgun and slung it over his shoulder and had thrown Bo off to the side, farther away from them but in sight.

Once Nick was done with his clean up duty he looked to Wade, "She okay?"

Shrugging as he shook his head, Wade didn't know what to say. "I don't see anything wrong with her…"

"Wade?" Carly called groggily.

Wade's head snapped back to Carly, "Oh Carly! Are you alright?" He asked, stroking her hair back nervously and his eyes studying her face for any sign of discomfort.

She nodded. "Yeah, yeah I'm good." She smiled weakly, "I guess he missed." The comment earned smirks from both men.

"Thank god." Wade said tiredly, the adrenaline he had felt when he watched her drop was fading and the blood loss was getting to him.

As soon as Carly saw Wade start to look tired and dizzy again she sat up and knelt in front of him. "Wade, Wade c'mon stay with me now." She ordered gently, cupping his face in her hands. Looking up to Nick she shook her head and he nodded. "Alright tough guy." Nick said gruffly

Before anything else was said Nick pulled Wade up to his feet, earning an annoyed groan from the wounded man. "We gotta keep you on your feet."

"Yeah, so when I pass out I have a farther drop." Wade said dryly and Nick smiled.

The three young adults stumbled out the doors of the theater and back into the streets. "This way" Carly breathed and pointed down the road.

Nick took Carly's job of holding up the weakest of the three and Carly had the shotgun held out in front of her, in reality taking Nick's 'old job'.

"You sure?" Nick asked after they had been walking for awhile. She nodded. "Yeah, I'm positive." She said in a low voice, one neither Nick nor Wade could place.

"Okay…" Nick said quietly and looked down at Wade who was looking pretty pathetic. He looked like a 12 year old without his goatee, and with no eyebrows he just looked like a cancer patient with a thick wig on. "Oh man…" He muttered.

"What?" Wade looked up at his friend, his eyebrow would have been quirked up if he had one.

"Mm, nothing." Nick shook his head and looked forward again and watched his sister stumble a bit. "Car, are you sure you're alright."

Throwing her hands out to the side, one still holding the shotgun she let out an exasperated sigh. "I said I'm fine!" She said defensively.

"Bull shit!" Nick shouted from behind her, causing her to stop in her tracks.

"You're gonna ' bull shit ' me?" She argued her eyebrows nearly off her face, flames in her eyes.

If the three of them were in a cartoon Carly would have been a towering beast, with flames spewing from her eyes and smoke out her ears, while the two of them would have been specks, no bigger than one of her finger nails with huge beads of sweat on the side of their faces and huge puppy eyes.

However, this wasn't a cartoon, it was more like something out of a horror movie and it was real. Carly curled up her fists and started to walk up to them when an engine came on from somewhere behind her. She looked over her shoulder, her hair flipping over her other shoulder in the process. "They're coming!" She cried and ran back to Wade as if to protect him.

"What do you think we should do?" Nick asked in a quiet voice.

The read head shook her head and held the gun with her left hand and wrapped her arm around Wade's left arm with her right, being careful not to pull down on it as to jostle his stab wound. "I dunno. Maybe they're just…"

Suddenly a car tore down the road and the three teens jumped out of the way and hid in a ditch.

"Uhm guys…" Wade grunted.

"Sssh" Nick waved his hand in Wades face to quiet him.

"Guys…" Wade bit out.

"What is it hon…" Carly asked absent mindedly, really just looking over the muddy hill to see the truck drive away.

"You're on my ankle."

Jumping a little Carly nearly leapt away from Wade and Nick did the same. "Sorry… I'm sorry" Carly whispered and cupped his face in her hands as she pressed her face into his neck.

She pulled away and looked down at his leg; the sock she had pulled over his foot was soaked in blood, "Fuck…" She muttered. "We have to get to the house. Now"

Nick nodded from the other side of Wade before peeking over the hill of the ditch for any movement. "We're clear." He announced and jumped out of the ditch and onto the paved road. "Grab my hand Wade." He ordered and held his hands out for the injured man.

It took Wade a little too long to even acknowledge that Nick had spoken to him and when he did it was only a mere nod. "He's losing a lot of blood Nick." Carly said quietly, having lifted Wade's pant leg to get a look at the wound. Wade's wound was pulsing blood, giving a nice even flow but that meant he was losing a lot fast.

"Wade, c'mon man pull it together for a little longer." Nick encouraged.

Wade blinked slowly but with a little push from Carly and he lifted his right hand for Nick to grab and pull him out of the muddy pit they had been sitting in. Once Nick had pulled Wade out Carly scrambled up after them.

"This way" She pointed up the road before brushing her hands off on her legs. "It's up this hill and then to the left." She informed as she led the way up the small incline.

X.x.X.x

It wasn't until they had reached the driveway to 'the house' that Nick noticed they were missing something. "Carly. Where's the gun…?" He asked from behind her. Carly was, again, leading the way while Nick helped Wade keep up.

"It's… it's…" Carly spun around. "Fuck, I must have left it in the ditch!" Her eyes were wide and terrified. "I'll go back and get it."

Shaking his head Nick discouraged the thought. "No, no we gotta keep moving forward. Wade can't keep this up much longer." It was true, Wade was practically hanging off of Nick and he could barely even hold his own head up.

She nodded, "Okay" She looked back up the driveway, "We're almost there." She looked back at the two men one last time receiving a curt nod from Nick she turned around and walked up the driveway.

As the house came into view she walked slowly and instinctively crouched down lower, constantly on the watch for sudden movement. On the corner of her eye she saw something flash and she looked over to her right and smiled. There was stacked wood, but with it was an axe.

Quickly walking over to the wood she pulled the axe out of a stump, where Bo and his brother must chop the wood. Once it was out of the stump she held it in her hands and weighed it, _good enough for me._

When she turned back around she smirked at Nick who was smiling his approval of her choice. "Axe me a question… I dare you." She whispered.

He smiled and she walked back over to him and Wade. "Okay, I'll lead, you keep watch out front till I give you the okay."

Nick nodded and she kissed his cheek, when she pulled back he looked shocked. "It's what brothers and sisters do okay. Get over it." She smirked and he did so in return, relaxing.

"Wade, Wade… " She whispered his name and tilted his chin up so he'd look at her. "We're almost out of here… okay? Just hold on a little longer and we'll get you fixed up, get in the truck and get out of here. " She kissed him gently on the lips and studied him carefully he didn't seem to be with it anymore.

"Car… we…" Nick sighed. "There's no truck, they drove off with it."

Carly made a face, "Doesn't Dalton have his car? How did you get here?"

He nodded, "True but… you really think making Wade walk all the way back to the gas station is wise?"

"Maybe by the time we're done here they will have come back and we can grab the truck then."

"Carly…"

She threw up her hand, "Just. One thing at a time okay?" She whispered harshly.

Nodding Nick stopped trying, "Okay."

"Thank you." She said with a sigh. "Cover me."

With that said she raised the axe and slowly turned the handle to the front door and pushed it open, her heart was pounding loud enough she could hear it in her ears, she just hoped nobody else could hear it.

She looked over her shoulder one last time and Nick give her a reassuring smile, still holding up her boyfriend. She quirked an eyebrow and smirked as if to say, 'here we go' and with that she closed the door behind her, she was in the house of evil.

X.x.X.x

_Okay, not a very long chapter I know. But I really just wanted to get this out for you guys. Sorry…_

_I'll be keeping up with this better I promise…._

_Was it good? let me know, REVIEW! :D_

_(Don't forget I haven't written anything in this story since March… lol. Almost a full year.)_


End file.
